Rogue Operator
by Agent141
Summary: As Bandits undercover history catches up to the present, he forced to things he couldn't imagine doing to protect the one he loves the most. rated m for Blood and gore, drugs, and nudity. I do not own this story, One of my viewers asked me to publish it for him, this is also a non cannon with my main story Love Is War.
1. Debt

Hey everybody, Agent here, this is the story I was working on with SlickJay46 I hope you guys like it remember I don't own it! SlickJay does he asked me to publish it, I said yes BTW thanks for the offer SlickJay and I'm glad I accepted it! Enjoy guys!

Chapter 1: Debt

Four operators were sent to defend a house from the Terrorist organization that has been reeking havoc across the World "The White Mask" Four operators from a recently activated organization "Team Rainbow" were sent to protect a house in los angles from becoming a terrorist stronghold their names were

Elias Kotz codenamed: Blitz

Monika Wiess codenamed: IQ

Julien Nizan codenamed: Rook

Dominic Brunsmeier codenamed: Bandit

Now this Dominic Brunsmeier has the background that nobody wants especially when it includes undercover missions…. Failed, this man had to be a criminal for most of his life because of this operation this changed him forever to the GSG9, he later had promotion to GSG9 then he was promoted to the greatest Counter-Terrorist team in the world Rainbow, he later on met two of his future best friends and the love of his life those four people meant the world to him and the only people he could call family and he was done with that criminal undercover life. But little did he know….

He forgot to pay his bill….

Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier POV

Rook, IQ, Blitz and I knocked on the front door of the house and a man opened the door he was wearing a blue jacket, jeans and socks on he then began to speak

"Are you Rainbow?"

Elias spoke first "No we are plumbers"

Everyone laughed

"Yes, sir we are rainbow"

The man chuckled "Well for Counter-Terrorism soldiers you sure do have a sense of humor come in"

The man invited us into his home and gestured us to come upstairs and we followed, he led us to a huge room there was a king-sized bed and a book shelf by the window on the right side and two couches facing a gigantic flat screen tv and on the left, was a doorway leading to a bathroom with three windows surrounding the shower and a small toilet on the left was a door way leading to a lobby.

"Six said this is the room the terrorist will be assaulting" the man said

"Yes, this will be the room all we need to do is fortify the house, setup some traps, and tie you up" I said

"Bandit!" all my teammates said in unison

"What" I said smirking

"Is that true?" the man asked with fear in his voice

Rook sighs "It's true mi Amor (my friend), we need the terrorist to come here to kill you so we can protect you if you go someplace else they will find you and kill you and we can't leave with you or else your house will become another base for the terrorist"

"You have a point…" the man said

"It will be over quick sir if you don't want to be tied up we can lock you in your closet" I said

"Bandit!" my team said again

"What?"

"no no no it is alright I will be in my closet safe" the man said

"If you are sure sir" IQ said

The man went into his closet we reinforced the two walls and put my gadget on both walls so the enemy couldn't breach in we then barricaded the door so he couldn't get out, for the next hour we reinforced the walls and barricading windows, doorways, and setting up traps the Terrorist wouldn't stand a chance.

(one hour later)

"Alright you guys ready?" Blitz said over the comms

"don't rely on your gear" IQ said

"Mag reloaded" Rook said

"Rook your armor come with that polish" I said joking

After 5 minutes of waiting and looking on the cameras the door on 1st floor lobby was blown up by an explosion and 4 soldiers were spotted.

"Guys" I said over the coms

"What's up Dom?" Monika asked

"They are on the first floor making their way up and… oh shit Julien away from the door!"

Just in a nick of time Rook ran for cover and the front door of the hostage room was blown open and was accompanied by gun fire.

Rook picked up his MP5 he dropped on the ground and began firing on the terrorist, Blitz flashed the group and killed one of the Terrorist, IQ joined the fight and peeked from the bathroom door and managed to get another terrorist leaving 2 left big master bedroom door was blown open and more terrorist were firing from that position almost killing IQ luckily she was able move position just in time, with the terrorist funneling in there were too many a suicide bomber was spotted and everyone focused their fire on him put it was no use.

"Bandit suicide bomber we need help!" Blitz said over the coms

"On my way," I said as I got out of the car parked in the garage.

I reloaded my MP7 and carefully left the garage and went up the kitchen stairs, when I was in the kitchen I grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it and moved up the stairs while eating it I saw the terrorist gunfight and I finished eating the apple, I was hungry okay? I then lined up my shot and the suicide bombers bomb on his back made him explode instantly killing him and at least 5 terrorists in the area, there was about 3 terrorists left and they heard the sirens of the police and they tried to run put, Blitz, Rook, and I tackled all three and placed them in hand cuffs that was my cue,

I didn't really want too

That damn undercover mission caused this

But I can at least save Meghan.

Elias "Blitz" Kotz P.O.V

"Nice work everyone! Anybody hit?"

"I'm good" IQ replies

"I alright" Rook responds

Bandit?

I heard a gun being loaded

"Sorry guys"

"You wouldn't understand"

Dominic P.O.V

My soul froze, time froze, everything froze, I aimed my pistol at Rook and shot

Bang!

A chest shot and Rook looked at me with pure horror before falling to the ground to make sure he was dead, I shot him in the head

Bang!

Now that he's dead I had to kill Monika, A tear was streaming from my eye and I aimed it at Monika's head Blitz got in front of her so I couldn't kill her, I was supposed to kill them all but I was stopped, I put my finger on the trigger and Blitz noticed this and slapped the gun out of my hand as I shot which only at least wounded Monika I don't even know if she's dead, Marius "Jager" Striecher and a squad of swat soldiers saw me try to kill IQ Jager tried to handcuff me while 2 swat soldiers and Elias tried to get Monika out of the area to the ambulance outside, before I escaped I broke down the hostage room door so the hostage in the closet could get out, I jumped through the master bedroom window and hoped into a white van with a group of surviving white mask soldiers and we drove away the driver said

"Very good Dominic"

"Whatever am I done now?" I asked rudely

"No just yet Dom we have a few bills for you to pay "said the Driver

I sighed heavily and looked out the back window of the van

"I'm not part of rainbow anymore"

"Now I'm a Rouge Operator"

Disclaimer- this is not my story


	2. Regret and Sorrow

Hey guys, Slickjay46 and Agent bringing you some more rouge operator, enjoy! Remember Slickjay46's story not mine.

Chapter 2: Regret and Sorrow

Elias "Blitz" Kotz POV

I can't believe it, I can't believe it, my best friend betrayed me, betrayed me! Killed a close friend and Teammate and almost killed me and my girlfriend! I can't believe it! Why did he do that? After all the happy moments we had together, he just goes ahead and kills one of us! I'm so confused, why did he do that? I marched through the hospital Monika was currently in to go see her I went up to the receptionist to check in

"Hello" the receptionist said seductively of course it's a female "How may I help you sir?"

"Hi, I'm here to visit Monika Wiess" I replied

"Are you sure you didn't come here to see someone else handsome?" the receptionist giggled

Damn this girl is getting on my nerves time to bring out the big guns

"Pretty sure my girlfriend Monika Wiess is here in this hospital" I replied smirking

The girls smile and seductive tone disappeared in a matter of seconds and immediately started to type into the computer

"Monika Wiess, yes sir she is here follow me" the receptionist said

The receptionist escorted me to a room there was a bed and Monika was wearing those hospital gowns and she was watching T.V on her leg where she was shot, had bandages wrapped around it.

"She was shot on her right leg, the bullet went straight through, she will be out soon but she going to stay with us for now" the receptionist said leaving

I walked into the room Monika was in she noticed this and smiled she turned off the T.V and faced me I took a chair nearby and moved it near Monika and sat down next to her

"Hey Elias" Monika said

I got up and kissed her

"Hey Moni" I replied

"How are you?" Monika asked

"my girlfriend is in a hospital bed, a close friend and teammate was killed by our best friend that went rouge, so yeah just peachy, you" I said frustrated of all the past events

"well my boyfriend is worrying too much about me and the entire situation and I'm going to kiss him because I love him" Monika said

"Wait what?" I said then was given a kiss from Monika

Dominic aka Bandit POV

"Meghan, you can't seriously think Dominic still has good in him" Blackbeard said

"I do" Meghan "Valkyrie" Costello said

"You're kidding, I don't know if you are high but if you didn't know DOMINIC KILLED A MEMBER OF THE GIGN! Blackbeard yelled annoyed with Valkyrie

"Ok It may look like he simply went rouge but"- Valkyrie was interrupted

"Meghan, Marius is in the Command center with Six okay, SIX pinpointing Bandits location so we can kill the fucker" Blackbeard said

"Thiers a reason for all of this I know it" Valkyrie said

"Meghan the reason is he is a traitor nothing else how would you know that there's another reason" Blackbeard said

"Because I love him!" Valkyrie yelled and ran into the base crying

"Meghan wait!" Blackbeard said following her

I emerged from the shadows after overhearing Craig "Blackbeard" Jenson and Meghan's conversation I walked through the front door of the base and moved quietly through the Hallways then I saw the SAS unit running towards m, I then jump into the closest room I could find and hid

"Double time lads we need to tighten up security round here" Mike "Thatcher" Baker said

"After Dominic went rouge we need to make sure nothing goes past these walls"

"Too late" I thought to myself

The SAS unit went away and I continued my infiltration to Meghan's dorm room I went up the stairs silently and I was just by her dorm but then I saw Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon, Gilles "Montagne" Torre, and Gustave "Doc" Kateb all were looking at Rooks dorm room door I snuck slowly behind all of them and looked at what they were staring at, on Rooks door was a picture of him in his off duty clothing which is really normal civilian clothes, and holding Twitch bridal style and Twitch was holding him by the neck and both was smiling, Doc was on the left smiling while photobombing Montagne with the two bunny ears he made with his two fingers, Montagne had his two arms crossed and smiled to the camera,

Twitch sniffled after crying a river

"I miss him too Montagne said putting his hand on her shoulder "I miss him too"

I teared up, I killed a close friend and trust worthy teammate and I'm following terrorist I was killing a day ago just cause of my past, I didn't want to be detected so I camouflaged with the darkness around me and continued to make my way to my objective Meghan's room, I finally made it to Meghan's room, no one was around her room I put my ear to the door and I heard silent sobs of crying, I then took a deep breath and knocked on the door,

"Please… whoever is there go away… I need to be alone" Meghan said with pauses of sobbing

I took one final deep breath then said

"Not even for me?"

After a long silent pause the door opened and I saw my green eyed, blond haired beauty Meghan Costello she began to cry and hugged me tightly and I hugged her back, started to silently sob into my chest

"I'm here Meghan"

Meghan stopped crying and pulled me into her room and closed the door then locked she then turned to me.

"Why did you come back?" she asked

"For you" I replied

She blushed at the answer but then got back to being serious

"They'll kill you if they find you here"

"As long as I'm with you" I said putting my arms around her waist "I wouldn't mind"

Meghan wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in too kiss me, I then started to kiss her back and she unzipped my jacket and took it off and I took of her blue short sleeved shirt and was presented to a black sports bra, she then took off my shirt and started to kiss me again, I carried her and she wrapped her legs around my waist, while kissing I lead the two of us to her bed and fell on it together, I then pulled her pants down and she kicked them down to the floor now Meghan has only her sports bra and black sulky panties she then undid my belt and slowly pulling down my pants until they were on the ground with the rest of our clothing, now all I was wearing was my ADIAS boxers and Meghan was wearing her sports bra and panties we then continued to kiss until Meghan stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"You still haven't told me what are you doing here yet"

"Okay, Alright"

Meghan got off me and laid next to me and was listening to what I was saying

"When I was undercover I began

Flashback

"Yo Vincent" Dominic began "My cover is going to be blown I need you to do something so I can keep going"

Vincent was the White mask contractor that had contacts to any criminal, terrorist organization, and kingpin around the world he also went out of his way to help the government to get some of white mask soldiers into rainbows interrogation room, and he help me

"alright Dom what do you need" Vincent asked

"I need drugs to please my boss or else I'm dead and the operations over"

"I'm going to be killed too Dom if I scratch your back, you need to scratch mine"

"Okay"

"Okay three days from now a shipment of cocaine will be shipped to your boss and that will give you time to take him down"

"Thanks Vincent" I replied

"Okay three years from now we are going to launch an attack on a house in los angles, rainbow will find out exactly what house when that operation launches you will work for us until that favor is payed off" Vincent explained "When that operation takes place your friends will become your enemies and you may need to kill"

"oh, shit well I can't back out now I'm not even in rainbow so I think I should be alright but working with the white mask…. do it this op will fail if I don't" I said

"Cocaine is being loaded on the truck as we speak remember Dom" Vincent said again

"Whatever Vincent thanks for the help"

(Back to the Present)

"And they said if I didn't" "They would hurt the one I love the most"

"And who is that?" Meghan asked

"You" I admitted

Meghan kissed me and then stopped to look me in the eyes "I love you too Dom"

"Well I got to go" I said getting up

"What why?" Meghan asked upset

"You said yourself if they find me I'm dead" I said picking up my clothes

"You could stay here for the night…." Meghan trailed off

"Do you really want me too?" I asked her

"Yes" Meghan said

"Okay" I said jumping back into the bed with her

She then kissed me one more time and said

I love you Dom

"Do I really have to say it"?

"I'm kidding"

"I love you too Meghan"

Meghan put her head on my chest and wrapped her legs around mine and we both drifted off to sleep

After everything that happened,

At least I still have her


	3. A funeral made in hell

Chapter 3: A funeral made in hell

Elias POV

I walked down the sidewalk with Six, Marius and a couple recruits from rainbow we were all dressed in either Suit and ties and dresses, want to know why we are dressing like this? Its Julien's funeral, every single operator of rainbow and the group of recruits Julien trained that want to be part of the GIGN were there, we walked down to an armored police car and Six started to speak,

"Everyone due to recent events we must prepare for anything that may happen I have selected you few soldiers to be the bodyguards of the funeral, you all have high marks in firearms and Close quarters Combat, you all will be distributed earpieces that will stay hidden in your ear and will be used to communicate with teammates in the area and a firearm that will stay hidden in your clothing, this is just a minor preparation phase but all though to me personally I do not think anything will happen, let's just have a moment of remembrance for Julien "Rook" Nizan"

"Yes ma'am" we all said and we took our earpiece and pistols

"This is a private funeral nobody gets in or out except soldiers from rainbow everybody keep going with the funeral unless something happens don't make it predictable" Six said

The armored van drove away from the cemetery we all joined the other operators at the ceremony everybody took their seats and the priest began speaking

Bandit POV

"The ceremony started" I said into my headset microphone as I observed it through my binoculars

Today was the day of Julien's funeral I wish I was there as a friend not an enemy about to kill more of his friends, but it doesn't matter anymore it's been about a week since I killed Julien I can't mourn about it anymore it wouldn't do anything the least I can do is protect her and I'm not losing her

"Ready Dom? One call and this assault Is starting" said a White mask soldier crouching down next to me,

"It's Bandit to you soldier and yes I'm ready" I replied rudely

"Ok calling Vincent" the Soldier replied

I watched the ceremony for a while and then the priest finished speaking, Montagne went up to Julien's coffin and put his hand on then began to speak,

"I'm bored I'm changing to my new outfit don't start the assault till I'm done" I said jumping into the van"

After a few minutes, I jumped out of the van I was changing in, I now had my new anti-rainbow outfit, I was wearing a black skull bandana, with a black jacket, beneath the black jacket was a bulletproof vest with a couple mag pouches and shotgun shell holes, I was also wearing black tactical combat pants and black combat boots, I stood next to the same white mask soldier he was just getting off coms with Vincent

"Roger that over and out" he said

"Bandit we have authorization I'll get the troops"

I turned to a table next to me on it was 3 weapons that I had to choose from, I had an ACR automatic rifle, my old MP7, or a Sawed-off shotgun, so I thought, well the protection that they will have are a couple recruits with pistols, nobody can fit an assault rifle or submachine gun in their suits and or dresses, they will have communication, put only a handful of people will be armed so everyone else isn't distracted, hmm… I'll go ACR I want to be extra prepared for this, I took the ACR and my P12 pistol and loaded my vest with mags of ammo, the soldier came back with so many soldiers I couldn't count, I lead the charge, we sprinted down the hill and headed for the closest cover they won't see this coming.

Elias POV

"he was a great friend, a great teammate and I am grateful for meeting him, he was one of my best friends and I wish I got to spend more time to spend with him off duty… Gustave continued his speech and everyone listened closely a lot of the operators were tearing up others were angry this happened but overall upset, I listened but at the same time I stayed alert I didn't see any movement then someone on the microphone was talking to everybody,

"All unit's white mask terrorist are inbound on the ceremony advice"

"How many tangos?" Marius asked

"Jesus Christ"

"Soldier talk to me" Marius said

"at least 30 troops and oh my god"

"Soldier what's going on?" I said stepping into the conversation

"one of the soldiers have been identified as rouge rainbow six operator and a high skilled Sargent Dominic Bru- argh!

"Soldier finish your statement"

"Elias, and Marius what a surprise" another voice said

"What do you want Dominic?!" I said angry

"If you want to live I advise you to run your ass out of here" Dominic said, "or you'll end up like your buddy here"

"And why should we listen to a traitor" Marius said

Dominic chuckled "Because my boys will fuck your shit up"

"Why are you doing this Dominic?" I asked

"I'm a traitor remember?" Dominic replied, "I'm going to give you the count of three"

"Or what" I replied angrily

"Or I will shoot another one of your team"

"You wouldn't"

"you guys think Jordan would be an easy target?"

I immediately moved towards Jordan and Dominic started counting

"1"

"Jordan, we need to go NOW"

"2"

"Can it wait Elias? We can stay for the burial"

"3"

I pushed Jordan off his seat and a nearby recruit's head was blown off by a sniper shot everyone was alerted and they ducked for cover

"Goodbye Elias"

Bandit POV

I'm not killing that scumbag American he's not worth a bullet,

"Everybody go!" I yelled

Me and the rest of the men moved in sprinting towards the action, pistol shots were going off but none hitting my men we finally took cover we were inches away from Julien's coffin I aimed in sights and saw a recruit's head poor bastard didn't even know what hit him

Bang!

He fell to ground dead and more pistol shots were being fired some of my men started to peak and fire on our enemies one by one any recruit that we saw dead, nothing could stop us, more shots were fired and were close to hitting me but hit a White mask soldier instead

"Man Down!" I heard another soldier said

I peeked and sprayed with my ACR they didn't stand a chance but were still holding us up in our same spot, the odds were against us and two more soldiers went down then I heard the sirens

"Fuck the cops"

Elias POV

One recruit, and another kept falling and dying, Marius and the remaining armed recruits fired at the terrorist, we were killing some but were still taking a beat down then we heard our saving grace sirens, the police were coming,

"Marius, Recruits, cover everybody we have to extract them!" I ordered

"Already on it Elias!" Marius said firing his pistol towards the enemy

"Everybody, move down the hill to the Police there will be armored vehicles that will take you back to base!"

Without hesitation, everybody ran down the hill

But Dominic's men were moving up

Dominic POV

"Dammit, you here that boys they have armored vehicles the SWAT team are going to be on their way soon, somebody get HQ to get a chopper here ASAP" I yelled to the men

A white mask soldier from before came to take cover next to me

"Sir HQ is sending a chopper now; our soldier count is 15 and we have 3 choppers in bound"

"When is the chopper going to be here"

"2 minutes"

"Everybody I want squads of five!" I yelled again to the men "Push up!"

I ran to the nearest cover and ducked I began firing at the police they had a fighting chance with shotguns and SMG's but so far none of the men died we kept firing back on the cops they were dug in dead trying to extract rainbow,

"FBI/SWAT vehicle ready for pick up!" a driver yelled

Four familiar operators quickly got in to the back in the vehicle regardless of them being shot at and cops were dying around them they were extracted but more vehicles had to come and the SWAT team was here rainbow fired back at my men too, The Swat Team was dug in quickly supporting Marius and his team of recruits, the SWAT covered them as they tried to escape but I shot Marius in the leg quickly and he fell two swat team members from the team trying to cover their escape went to go help Marius but with three recruits with pistols helping the swat team stood no chance, I eliminated both swat team members and the recruits were now defending, my team and I moved up and tackled all the recruits down we all tied them all up, my team eliminated the two swat team members trying to help Marius and now Marius was my hostage the helicopters HQ sent us were here and landed, all of my soldiers holding the cops of until I loaded Jager and the recruits onto the helicopters I tied Jager up and threw him into the helicopter along with the recruits, I called to my men that we had to go, five by five they came into the chopper, Chopper 1 had the hostages and 3 soldiers, chopper 2 had 5 soldiers, and chopper 3 had five soldiers, the choppers were filled I got into the chopper and we all took off the two unlucky soldiers were arrested and was thrown onto a rainbow APC we went back to base and I was going to interrogate Marius and his 3 recruits.

4 hours after assault, Rainbow's HQ

Soldiers in Rainbow's HQ were rummaging through files and typing the fast as they could through onto the computers not even hallways were accessible because of the swarm, six walked with Blitz to the main command center and got everyone in base to quiet down for an announcement,

"Good evening soldiers and Operators of Rainbow" Six began "I assume everyone here has heard the assault of Julien "Rook" Nizan's funeral correct? Well now we must act I have no experience in the field like you soldiers do that's why I am giving Elias "Blitz" Kotz power onto the operation im sure all of you will work very well, Bandit shall pay, Rainbow will not rest until I get a folder on my desk with pictures of this dead bastard, Marius "Jager" Striecher is gone and so are GSG9 recruits the world needs us rainbow and I mean now"

Elias POV

The announcement ended and Six walked back to her office everybody in the command center stared at me waiting for orders

"I want the tech lab to pull up surveillance footage of when Bandit escaped the operation, I want Bandits file pulled up, I also want to know why the White mask attacked us get our top interrogator on those terrorist in the jail cells, I want new recruits in the firing range by tomorrow morning and have tight security, nobody is getting into our base, I want our top navigators to try to pinpoint bandits location after the operation and after, let's go people!"

And with that for the next 24 hours rainbow was working nonstop

(White mask HQ 11:24 PM, 5 hours and 24 minutes after assault)

Dominic POV

Arrgh! STOP! PLEASE!

"What were you and the other soldiers doing then?" I replied after cutting off a recruit's finger

"We were supposed to…. Watch for trouble…. That's all" the recruit weakly replied

I let out a sight and stab the recruit again he cries out in pain I leave the knife in the location I stabbed him, and pull out my pistol I aimed it at the recruit's head and said

"If you don't tell me what you were doing at that funeral I will make sure you end up in a place where nobody will find you"

The recruit gulped

"Ok, we were preparing for anything that could happen at Rook's funeral, we were all distributed and earpiece and a Pistol, we weren't armed with anything huge because we didn't want anybody worrying about being attacked"

I took the knife out of the recruit's hand and asked

"what were the armored vehicles for and where do they go?"

The recruits gulped and said

"I don't know…."

"Okay your dying now" I said

The recruit started to panic in fear

"Okay, Okay! I'll tell you someone that knows please no!

"Too late see you in hell"

I shot two bullets each one went into the recruit's kneecaps and he winced in pains, I pulled his neck back and sliced his neck, his neck gushed open with blood, he managed to look at me and said something before dying

"…Marius knows…"

The recruits died and I threw him off the chair, two terrorist soldiers came into the room and took the body out, they then came back with a bag and a member of the GSG9, Marius "Jager" Striecher" they terrorist set down the bag on a nearby table and tied Marius into the chair I cleaned my knife and walked to Marius

"Well, Well, Well, Marius nice to see you again" I said with a sinister smile

"Go to hell" Marius said angry

I cut Marius right cheekbone and he winced in pain

"Okay Marius right too business, what are the Armored vehicles for and where do they go"

"I'm not telling you shit!" Marius yelled

I punched him the stomach as hard as I could

"Answer my question!" I yelled

"They go to Neverland, happy now?" Marius said

"You think this is a game Marius?" I said digging through the bag the terrorist dropped earlier

"I think you're the game if you think you're going to get away with this" he said

I later pulled out a cable that was connected to a car battery

"you think you're going to live Marius to see another day?" "Wrong"

I pinched Marius with the car cables and he began to twitch to the electrocution I continued this for another 30 seconds and I stopped, a part of his skin was burnt and he was still living through the pain,

"now are you going to cooperate?" I said putting the car cables away and pulled out a huge knife

Marius didn't say anything, he just spits on me, I walk up to him and from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist was a huge line and blood spewed out from the line covering his entire lower part of his body, and Marius was now screaming

"Where do the Vehicles go Marius that's all you need to tell me"

Marius kept his head down for a minute and looked back up then he yelled

"FUCK YOU!"

He left me with no other choice, I stabbed him in stomach, and he screamed out in pain, I pulled out the knife and stabbed him again, blood began to spill from his mouth,

"Really Marius you are going to keep going with this?" I asked him

"All you have to do is tell me where the trucks go and we can stop all of this, I can even let you out, we can forget this every happened, I can even let you join us"

Marius looked up at me with pure anger and said

"No, you can kill me but Rainbow will never let you get way with this, just a week ago you torn through a White mask assault, and we were just 4 people, imagine an army of rainbow operators versing the white mask, you wouldn't stand a chance,"

"Really what makes you say that" I said annoyed

"Because you were one of us, now that they have you, they just have morale support, they are still going to fall, Dominic the SWAT team killed half of your men, you don't stand a chance, you can kill me… but I will die knowing Rainbow will do anything they can to kill you… and I know Meghan will do anything to bring you back to the light you don't need to do this Dominic… do it for Meghan. Marius said finishing his statement

I was purely angry, I took out a wrench and started hitting Marius across the head with it

"THIS... ENTIRE… SHURADE…. IS…. FOR…HER!" I yelled after swing after swing, I stopped swinging and told the terrorist behind the interrogation room glass to stop recording, Marius who was now bleeding through his head and now dead, I threw the wrench to ground and I signed the terrorist to come get Marius's body, I left the interrogation room and went to the command center of the base to see what other soldiers were doing

First Rook, now Jager, what's next?

I need to pay a visit to Meghan again


	4. Another Betrayal

Chapter 4: A second betrayal

(10:47 PM, Rainbow Headquarters)

Bandit POV

"We are still trying to locate Marius I sure hope he's alright" Jordan "Thermite" Trace said to Meghan

"I hope he's okay too" Meghan said

"I know Dominic launched the attack on the funeral but he was one of my greatest friends and I really hope he wasn't involved with Marius" Jordan says

"Me too Jordan well I'll see you, I have to get to my dorm" Meghan says waving goodbye

"See you Meghan" Jordan says and walks off

Once the coast was clear I followed Meghan up into her room once she reached her dorm, she stopped, she watched her surroundings she then turned around and walked up to me even though I was hidden she placed her hand on my chest and leaned in to kiss me,

"Found you" she said quietly giggling

I was stunned and emerged from the darkness

"How the fuck did you find me?" I asked stunned about how she saw me

She giggles again

"I know my Dominic, come inside" she said gesturing me to come into her dorm

I went into the room and she came after me then locked the door, she then came up to me and kisses me

"What brings you back here Dom?" Meghan asked as she sits down on her bed

"Well uh…." I began

"Okay, Okay, I can't hide it anymore, you know Marius?"

"Yes, we are trying to locate him…. Why?" Meghan asked

"Um..." I said scratching the back of my head

Meghan came up to me and hugged me and linked her nose to mine we were never this close, well other than sex…

"Come on Dominic, you know you can tell me anything" Meghan said reassuring me

I took a deep breath

"I killed Marius, during the funeral… he was captured and we killed him… I killed him" I said sitting on her bed looking at my hands. Meghan remained calm and sat next to me and put her hand on my shoulder

"Can I ask why?" she asked

"Remember that favor I told you about? I must do whatever they say or else-

"I'll go with you" she said interrupting me

"What?",

"Dominic, Elias is downstairs commanding every soldier, technician, and navigator orders to find you, capture you, or something worse, I can't risk losing you…" she silently began to cry into my chest

"Alright, okay, Meghan, I don't like to see you cry" I said comforting her

She quickly stops crying, got up she then grabbed a close by duffel bag and started to fill it with her clothes,

"Whoa, Whoa," I said grabbing Meghan from both of her shoulders "You're not going with me"

"Dominic-

"No, my line of work is dangerous let alone would make me wanted in every state, I have to kill people from rainbow, our friends… if you come with me you'll be with me wanted… we'll both get hunted… me killing our own friends and soldiers is enough… I'm not going to let you join the party" I explained

Meghan grabbed my shirt and kissed me, she then pulled away

"That's why I'm doing this to be with you, I won't let rainbow kill the one I love… I don't care if I die, I'll die knowing I was with you" Meghan finished

"Meghan…"

"Dominic face it, I love you and I'm coming with you" Meghan said continuing to pack her belongings,

I sigh, "Alright you win, I will be out back in the parking lot with a black BMW, you have to get out of here quietly or casually try to find a way out in the meantime I'll be waiting"

I walked towards Meghan's window and opened I was going to jump out to the fire escape but Meghan stopped me,

"I'll walk out casually, Rainbow will be alerted quick if I go with you, be careful," Meghan said

"I will"

"And Dom"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

We both parted ways I made my way to the parking lot where my BMW was located and I entered the car, I slumped in my seat and put on sunglasses so I wouldn't be seen or identified now all I should do is wait.

Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano POV

"I finished packing the last of my clothes and Blackeye cameras, after today I'll be wanted for death and activate the rouge protocol once again, even though I'm going to betray rainbow, I'll know betraying them will be for Dominic, I love him and I won't let anything happen to him, I walk out of my dorm with all my belongings and walk down the stairs, there were a few rainbow six soldiers in my way but they didn't get into my way I was able to walk past but when I reached the front door…. Elias and Thatcher were there…

"Oh, hey Meghan going somewhere?" Elias asked

"Yes actually, why what's going on?" I ask

"Well... you see lad we have pinpointed possibly Marius's location "Thatcher explained

"It's a White mask safehouse, here they interrogate bastards then leave them too die, we believe Marius could be there" Thatcher finished

"Just in speculation if the terrorist brings people to be there to be interrogated wouldn't that mean Marius is…."

"Marius is a tough bastard there's a chance of him being alive and even if he is gone… we'll know what happened to him" Elias said

"Yes… that's all we really need anyway" I said finishing

"yes, you were selected for the mission but I'm assuming-

"yes, my mom has cancer I really need to go Elias I'm sorry I can't go on the mission "I said walking quickly to the parking lot

"Bye Meghan I wish you and your mom best wishes, travel safe!" Elias said

I finally made it into the parking lot and found Dominic in the Black BMW he got out the car and opened the trunk so I can put my bags inside, once I was finished, Dominic closed the trunk and opened the passenger seat door for me and bowed

"Your highness"

I entered the car and Dom closed the door behind me, he then entered the driver's seat and put the cars into the ignition we then drove away from Rainbow Headquarters.

"Hey Dom, we haven't talked about this but exactly where are we going?" I asked him

Elias POV

"Hey Dom, we haven't talked about this but exactly where are we going?" Meghan asked Dominic

"I have to go to the safehouse where Marius died" Dominic said

"I need to do something and then I have to call a friend"

"Motherfuckers" I thought

"that bitch couldn't live without Dominic even if he was a traitor"

"Thatcher!" I yelled

Thatcher then came into the room

"What is it mate?" he asked

"Get your team ready, we have wheels up in five, I want two squads, Meghan betrayed us," I said

Thatcher just nodded and left the room

(Safehouse Broken, White mask Terrorist interrogation base, 11:13PM)

"Alright Lads you know the plan, one squad will go on the right and the left to surround the safe house once Dominic is inside he'll have no way out, we need him alive, Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano had betrayed us as well you have authorization to shoot if needed, Dominic Alive, Meghan Dead or Alive" Thatcher said

"Yes sir" a squad of recruits said

"Roger" Thermite said

"That bastards going to pay the price" I said

"Lock n loaded" Eliza "Ash" Cohen said

"Got your six" Doc said

With that we all got out of the APC and we proceeded to the objective I went on the right with Thatcher, Thermite, Ash and a recruit, and Doc went on the left with a group of recruits we all reached to the safehouse and proned onto the ground to camouflage with the ground.

"Target spotted" Thermite said in on the coms

"he's mine" I said over the coms

"moving in to neutralize"

Dominic POV

"I walked into the safehouse and looked inside the Interrogation room, the floor was covered with Marius's dried blood and little bits of his brain, I looked on the ground looked at his body completely lifeless, I may have killed him but I have respect for him, I knelt down and put my hand over his eyes and slid them down to close and then I grabbed both of his arms and put them on his stomach over where I first stabbed him, I looked sadly at his body but remembered why I'm doing this, I got up and turned around to return to my car where Meghan was waiting for me, but instead I was met with Elias Blitz Kotz

"Motherfucker" he said angrily

"You don't understand Elias" I said try to get away from him

"No" he said aiming a gun at me "You injured and almost killed Monika, you killed Julian and Marius, now you're living the American dream with Meghan and working with people you were killing a week ago?!"

"Get that gun out of my face" I said

"Or else what traitor?"

With that I punched Elias in the eye, hard, causing him to drop his gun and wince in pain, I pushed him, grabbed his gun and continued to run to my BMW

"There he is! Surround him!' I heard a voice say, Thermite, Thatcher, Ash, Doc and a couple recruits tried to surround me but I began to run to my car I was close and then a force from behind me pushed me to the ground and took control of my arms I looked up and Elias was on top of me trying to handcuff me

"You're going away for a long-time asshole" he said angrily Now with rainbow hot on my trail and Elias tackling me there was no way to get to my car I captured and I might get killed, the terrorist might kill Meghan for that no no no! I must get out of here!

"Bang!"

I heard Elias fall to the ground from a shot coming in front of me I looked up and there was Meghan

"They shot Blitz!" open fire!"

"Get in!"

Gunshots coming from every single direction made me jump and I ran to my car and opened the door but before I got in I got shot from a stray bullet

"Arggh!" I yelled out in pain

Regardless of how much this hurts I got into the driver seat of my car and Meghan jumped into the passenger seat shooting back at Rainbow, I stepped on the gas and drove away from the scene and called Vincent

"Oh my god Dominic, you were shot?!" I heard a panicked Meghan say

I ignored her and called Vincent he then picked up

"Dominic what's up?" he said

"I've been shot… I have the one you were going to hurt… if I…" I said still battling the pain I had

"Okay don't speak anymore! Remember that house I bought for emergency's? go their take your girlfriend there with you there will be medical supplies in the bathroom good luck"

The call ended and I stopped the car and I heard pure panic from Meghan

"you got shot?! No! Dominic!"

"I'm fine…"

"No, you're not let me drive" she said helping me out of the Driver's seat putting me into the passenger seat, Meghan continued our journey to the house Vincent mentioned and I passed out, I woke up on a comfortable couch and I got up, I fell back down to the couch because of the pain I was feeling Meghan came out of a nearby room and came to check on me

"Dominic your awake, it hurts like hell I know better than dying though" Meghan said

"Yeah you are right, thanks for the rescue" I said

"Dominic is this what you do every day? you just kill more and more rainbow soldiers…."

"Yes, everyday it's the only way" I reply getting up

Meghan came to hug me and began to again cry into my chest,

"I killed Elias…"

"Meghan me and you both know Elias is a badass he going to survive plus you shot him in the chest" I said trying to reassure her

She continued to cry and eventually fell asleep, I got up and left her on the couch to sleep, I went over to a chair close to a window and looked at the moonlight,

"This is the beginning Elias"

"This is just the beginning"


	5. I must become my enemy to defeat it

Hey guys before we get into the story I just wanted to answer a quick question, this is not a canon of love life this is a completely different story and a completely different world with the same love interest, also I don't own this story or Rainbow six siege lets hop into it.

Chapter 5: I must become my enemy to defeat my enemy

Dominic POV

"Argh…."

I wake up from the aching pain from my chest where I was shot the other night, I get look around to see Meghan sound asleep next to me and I smile, I get up from the couch and go up to the bedroom where I change into my new normal combat outfit but without the mask and I go back downstairs, I spotted Meghan again on the couch and I felt bad leaving her there when upstairs has a king sized bed, I pick her up bridal style and move her upstairs where I place her on the bed and go back downstairs and was accompanied by a loud growl from my stomach and then I realize we don't have anything to eat, I pull out wallet and count the money I had in it after years of serving with rainbow you would think I would be a millionaire but nope! I counted about 500 dollars, I suppose I will just grab a couple donuts and 2 coffees for Meghan and I, I took my car keys and drove away from the safehouse to the donut shop where I ordered a few donuts and 2 coffees then I drove back to the house where Meghan and I enjoy our little treat

Elias POV

"Come on lad rest up!"

Thatcher tries to get me back to my dorm so I can rest after Meghan shot me I'm stubborn as ever trying to walk and convince him that I can go back to active duty but I'm stumbling and hurting myself more than I should

"I'll rest when I'm dead" I reply coldly

I move forward and then I fall again drawing the attention Jordan "Thermite" Trace and he come to help

"Elias your hurting yourself you need to rest" Jordan said

"Fuck no Dominic's out there I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him" I reply angry

"Not even for me?" a familiar voice asks me

I draw my attention towards the direction that voice come from and I look up and I saw her golden locks, green eyes, and her signature bangs, there she was Monika Wiess, I get up and I hold my wound

"I mean I would it's just that- "I was cut off from a kiss from Monika

Monika pulled away and said

"Elias go back to your dorm to rest"

You've got to be shitting me right

"Ok" I reply and go back to my dorm

When I get to my dorm, I jump straight into bed, get comfortable and think

"How am I going to catch Dominic when half of the fucking White Mask are dangling of his shoulder?"

"Wait a minute"

(Flashback)

3 years before the betrayal

"I used to be undercover, I did time, drugs, I even had to kill, and I was so good at that… it got me a promotion" Dominic says

"Dominic that must have been hard sorry you had to go through that" I say listening to his undercover stories

"it's alright its part of the job anyway, now let me tell you the time how I got my boss three trucks of cocaine"

(Back to the present)

"That's it!" I say getting out of my bed

I move towards my dresser with my black duffel bag and load it with clothes and equipment I need

"That's it I need to go undercover to find Dominic's next move but he's White Mask, now how do I get close to White Mask let alone finding them?"

As I am thinking I pack my bags, and then Monika walks inside my room, didn't I have the door locked?

"Elias what are you doing?" she questions me

I don't answer and check my gun

"Elias a gun?! What do you plan on doing?" she asks me again

I sigh "alright I guess I should come clean, I am going undercover to find Dominic"

"Elias, I know what he did was completely fucked up but, that shouldn't stop you from taking care of yourself, time will come, as Marius used to say" Monika said

"Um Monika…. Marius is dead" I said

Monika looked down and tore up, Marius was a very good friend he helped everyone in rainbow in any way possible plus being an engineer was a plus but now that he died we lost that I went up to Monika and gave her a hug, she hugged me back and cried into my chest

"I know I know, I was sad too," I said reassuring her

"Meghan must be sad Dominic did this" Monika said

Monika doesn't know about Meghan she doesn't need all this grief maybe another day I will tell her

"She is, she didn't want to go on a mission because of Dominic" I said

(Flashback)

"going somewhere Meghan?"

"Yes, my mom's got cancer I need to go see her" Meghan replies

"I wish you mom the best!"

"Dom exactly where are we going?"

"The warehouse where Marius died then I need to call a friend"

"you are going away for a long-time asshole!"

"Bang!"

(Back to the present)

"Elias I'm going to come" Monika said

"What why?" I ask her

"you're going to need all the help you can get, plus you don't think you are going to do this with just a pistol, do you?"

"It is an unauthorized operation I don't want you involved" I said to her

"Still I'm coming with you" Monika says leaving

"meet me by my car outside" I say to her

Monika leaves to go pack and I call Thatcher to my dorm

"What is it mate?" Thatcher asks

"listen Thatcher you need to call all the shots until I come back"

"Of course, lad what are you doing exactly?"

"Catching Dominic"

I leave my dorm to find Tiana "Caviera" Pereira I spot her opening the door to her dorm room

"Tiana wait" I say

She stops and looks at me

"Yes?" she says

"I know you have a criminal background I know that it's not my business but I need somebody with ties to the white mask" I say

"as much as I want to slit your throat for asking me about my past I will help you, there is a guy I knew he hangs out by a bar close by I knew when the white mask was young he recruits people in daily just say the word "Holt" when you ask him for his name his name is "Marcus Green" Tiana says

"Thanks Pereira"

I move downstairs and make it to the parking lot where my car was parked, I open the trunk and put my bags in, I then move to the driver's seat and wait until Monika came out, when she did, she loaded her bags into my car and we drove to the bar where the guys was at, we got out of the car and walked into the bar we spotted a man with a long black beard he was wearing a white tank top and blue torn up jeans I walk up to him and ask

"hey you Marcus Green?"

"That depends who's asking?" he asks me to put his hand towards his back pocket

'Holt" I say

"follow me" he says leading us to a dark room

Dominic POV

I check my phone for the time its 12:42PM, I had to go the White mask needed to speak with me about my final job, I go into the garage and jump into my car Meghan follows,

"Your leaving Dom?"

"Yeah the White Mask need me for my last job I'll see you later"

"See you Dom" Meghan says after kissing me

I drive away from the house and drive to a broken-down warehouse and at the front door was Vincent and two who I assume white mask soldiers

"What's up Dominic" Vincent says greeting me

"nothing much what's the job?" I ask curious

"You have to kill someone" Vincent begins

"a politician, that nosy bitch is finding a lot against us and the cops has seen a taste of what we can do you kill her, cops are fucked"

"Fine then I'm free?" I asked

"Yes, and since you scratched our back we scratch yours"

"great" I say

"She will be in her limo driving to the police station tomorrow with a new batch off information killing her is your problem, and these two noobies, will be your backup, once you kill her call Holt in for a hele pickup then your free with one favor from us"

"Okay thank you Vincent" I say going back to my car

I drive back to the house and sit in the drive way too think this is almost too good to be true I'm finally going to be free and live my life with Meghan by my side, just this last job I'm done, Rainbow will be looking for me but I have gone off the grid before and I will do it again.

(The next day)

"alright noobs this is your first job watch and learn"

"Yes sir" the recruit mocked

"Soldier is there a problem?"

"No"

We all move towards the building in front of us the plan was to get to the roof and snipe the women with this sniper rifle the white mask financed me with, we moved to the elevator and went to the highest floor, there was a stairwell that led to the roof there was a worker on the stairs but one quick hit from my rifle knocked him out cold, we all set up on the roof one recruit had binoculars spotting and the other was keeping watch on the stairs, and I as usual did the heavy work with Sniper rifle.

"Target spotted middle of the road next to the Police cars"

"Roger that acquiring target" I say moving my sniper rifle

I move my sniper rifle to towards the limo passenger seat and I spotted the women I then put my finger on the trigger and get ready to fire

"target acquired opening fire in 3"

"2"

"1"

The recruit pushed me down to the ground causing me to shoot into the air not hitting the target, he then grabbed my too arms and put them together and pulled out handcuffs

"Get off me soldier that's an order!" I yell at him

I look up to see helicopter's surrounding the building with the Rainbow six logo on it, I look at the staircase the other recruit was watching, I see all the rainbow six operators swarming the staircase Fuze, Glaz, Blackbeard, Frost, every single fucking operator I look back up to the recruit as Rainbow is closing in on our position,

"Rookie shoot them!" I yell at him

"I don't take orders from traitors" the recruit say taking off his mask

"Elias" I say

"Hey buddy" Elias says with a wicked smile while throwing me inside a chopper

"You are going away for a very long fucking time!"

Blackbeard then hit me with the butt of his assault rifle knocking me out cold, after all this running my life is starting to turn around then I get captured, I failed the white mask are probably going to kill Meghan now,

"FUCK!"


	6. Interrogation

Chapter 6: Interrogation

Dominic POV

After the raid, I was transported to vehicle to vehicle, Prison to Prison, until finally I made it too my destination

(Rainbow 6 headquarters, 3:36AM, 3 days after the raid)

Elias POV

"Thatcher, get our elite interrogation specialist, and a group of soldiers to get our guest to the interrogation room for questioning"

"Yes sir of course"

"Go,go,go!"

A group of SAS soldier's move in on the helipad where Dominic was being held in a chopper, everyone had their weapons ready, the helicopter landed and Dominic was pushed out of the passenger seat and a nearby soldier picked him up to look me in the eye.

"Get him to the high-tech interrogation room, Caviera is waiting," I tell the soldiers

"Elias… please…I need…. Medical attention" Dominic said coughing up blood

I walk up to Dominic and turn to one of the soldier's holding him so he wouldn't escape

"soldier your baton please" I ask

"Yes sir of course" the soldier says handing me his baton

I turn back to Dominic with the baton in hand and hit him hard across the and more blood oozes from his nose

"I don't give a flying fuck if you need to piss, maybe you have killed Julien or Marius let alone almost killing Monika!"

Everyone on the helipad is silent for a few seconds they never seen me freak out like that on anybody even an enemy I calm down and broke the silence

"Get him to the interrogation room, don't start question without Thatcher and I" I order the soldiers

"Yes sir"

The soldier's left dragging Dominic close behind I figured I would go check on Monika so I leave the helipad but was stopped by Six

"Elias is this going to be a problem?" She asks me

"I don't know what you mean mam" I say

"Your emotions towards IQ and Dominic no one on this base has seen how brutal you are these days catching a terrorist"

I get angry

"With all due respect mam, you gave me authority to take over operations and soldiers to catch Dominic and that's exactly what I am…argh!"

My wounds start to hurt and open causing me to bleed

"I'm sorry mam… I'm going to get this patched up…" I walk away stumbling to sick bay let's hope Thatcher can wait

Mike "Thatcher" Baker POV

I throw Bandit across the interrogation room and I men enter the room putting Bandit in a chair and tie him up, I signal my men to leave the room and they go guard the door I step into the room where I oversee the interrogation through bulletproof glass Blitz then comes with bandages around where he was shot he looked towards the interrogation when Smoke just walked in and seems like he was speaking to Bandit but then walks out to come join us watch the interrogation room

"Hey James, out of curiosity what were you saying to that bastard?" I ask him

"Just telling him to cooperate because it won't end well if he doesn't" Smoke replies

(2 minutes before)

James" Smoke" Porter POV

"I look at Bandit almost lifeless, Blitz has been beating on him to hard I shouldn't be sorry for him, after all he killed one of our own and worked with my enemy, maybe Blitz won't find out I'm still against these bastards,

"Dominic" I say

He slowly turns to me

"during the interrogation, gas will fill the room and the wall behind you will blow up and… someone you know will be there to help you get out after that I'm coming after you till you escape" I say

"James" he says weakly "Why… are you doing…this…"

"Let's just say"

"I had a bill to pay"

(2 minutes after)

Elias POV

Caviera walks into the interrogation room and sits the opposite side of Dominic,

"Well then Dominic, you ran and ran but we caught you now you are here " Caviera says

Dominic puts his head down wow he can't even look someone in the eye

"You don't under…stand…." He says weakly

"Well" Caviera says standing up "I do know that you killed on of our own and ran to work with the enemy" Caviera says

"It may seem that way…" Dominic begins

"I do not care what your excuse is I know that if you don't answer my questions you are either going to rot in a prison cell or I'm going to shoot you dead" Caviera threatens

I move into the interrogation room and Dominic looks at me

"Elias…" he says

I walk up to him and punch him

"Don't you Elias me motherfucker!" I yell

Caviera put her arm in front of me before I proceeded further

"Before you kill him let's get information out of him first" she says

I back up into the corner of the room staring at Dominic and Caviera began with the questions

(2 hours later)

"I'm going to ask you again" Caviera says

"what was your mission in the hostage situation in the house in los angles?"

It five in the fucking morning we have been talking to this asshole since three

"I can't…say" Dominic says

I walk up to Dominic irritated of his stubbornness I flip the table and punch Dominic again

"You can say! You just don't say I swear I will fucking kill you Dominic, kill you! I yell

2 soldiers came bashing into the room

"What is it soldiers?" I ask them

"White mask terrorist activity has been spotted in Rainbow six airspace!" I soldier said

"Thatcher! Get soldiers together! White mask are attacking this place!" I yell at him

Thatcher leaves the room with Smoke

I turn to Caviera

"Caviera help me get Dominic into a spot the terrorist won't get to him" I say to her

"I'll will get him to a spot you need to be out there with the soldiers" she says to me

"Thanks Tiana"

"You two soldiers!" I yell too the soldiers that were in the room "help her!"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers say helping Caviera

"Elias!" Dominic yells at me

"What?!" I yell back at him

"What's in the canister?"

Chh…

Gas fills the room making everyone cough except for the two SAS soldiers that were already wearing gas mask, the SAS soldiers drop Dominic too help Caviera and me but the wall then explodes

"Boom!"

My vison gets dim, I see the two SAS soldiers shooting, one kept firing and the got Caviera out of the room the same soldier come back to me and says

"I got you sir!"

The soldier that was firing took a shot to the his hand where his gun flew out of his hands he looks down at his bloody hand then looks back up and gets shot in his head he falls to the ground with his blood clotting the floor the other soldier tries to move me but was shot in his chest multiple times and leaned on the wall the enemy' s firing at as move into the room and ended the soldiers life with another shot to his head, they completely ignored me and grabbed Dominic

"Package secure!" he yells out

"Enemy contact!" another says

Gunfire fills the room and a terrorist lifeless body falls on me, I grab his rifle and get up from the ground, my vison comes back the room is empty leaving a huge hole into the wall I move outside and soldiers are firing at the terrorist, I move up killing some terrorist I take cover and I manage to find Thatcher with Smoke, my good old friend Sledge, Montagne, Thermite, and Castle

"Hey Blitz!" Thermite yells firing back at a few terrorists

"Hey mate we picked something up on the way here!" Thatcher yells giving me my flash shield and pistol

"Thanks what's the situation!" I yell back

"Well" Castle begins "We have multiple casualties but none are rainbow operators, Six is with Blackbeard, Kapkan, Twitch, IQ, and Doc, We have no clue where Dominic is, and evacuation vehicules and elite squads are on standby, and everyone is waiting for your command"

"Ok well we are not evacuating we are taking HQ back, Thatcher bring everyone onto the left side so we can regain control of the courtyard, Thermite call in the elite squadron and tell them our location, and get Sixes squad to an evacuation Vehicle but put them on standby!"

"alright lad we'll get on it! Let's move out!" Thatcher says

Montagne jumps out of cover and extends his shield absorbs a few bullets

"We move carefully!" he yells

Thatcher and his squad push up with Montagne and I move to the right side with the elite soldiers Thermite called in we move up to the right and we saw Thatcher and his squad battling it out with a few terrorist, in front of me and my squad were a couple of terrorist that spotted us and fired, one of my soldiers fell to the ground dead after taking a couple shots to his chest, I run up to a terrorist and flash him, another terrorist was about to help him so I take the terrorist that's was flashed and pushed him in front of the bullets killing him, I aim my pistol killing the other terrorist, we killed a couple more terrorist and the courtyard was clear but boy we were wrong…

"Clear!" everyone yells

We all came together but still aware of our surroundings

"Where's Dominic?" I ask

"we spotted his chopper leaving" Thatcher said

"Dammit!" I yell out "Do we at least have HQ?"

Smoke grenades fill the air blocking our vision we have no idea what is going on so I go onto the coms to see what happening

"This is Blitz anybody here?" I say

"This is Blackbeard multiple casualties send Back up!"

Montagne backs up into me

"You watch my back, I watch yours" he says

The area is silent and the smoke disperses, we then hear an explosion coming from Blackbeard's location

"Fuck we need to go now!" Thermite yells

Then bullets started spraying on our location

"incoming fire!" a soldier yells

Another soldier falls to the ground dead and everyone else begins firing Blackbeard begins screaming over the coms

"The white mask is killing everyone here! Backup please!'

I speak into the coms

"Don't bother Craig get everyone in every evacuation vehicle available we are leaving!"

I look at Thatcher

"Go! Get to Blackbeard's position we are getting out of here"

Thatcher nods and leads the squad to Blackbeard's position, we are surprised by a Blizzard of bullets and we begin running, again another soldier from the elite squadron killed in action, we continue running with the terrorist hot on our trail, we couldn't let the terrorist catch up so we held position for a few more seconds but we were surprised by a frag grenade

Boom!

The squad goes flying in every direction, I hear ringing from my ears and I look around me, Thermite, Sledge, Thatcher, were shooting back at the terrorist while protecting a wounded Castle,

I then see Montagne single handedly killing off as many terrorists as possible, I get off the floor go towards Montagne we both began shooting killing as much terrorist as possible but more and more kept coming the impact from all the bullets knock Montagne from his shield and I move in front of him but a stray bullet hits him in his leg, I put my shield on my back so I do not get hit while tending Montagne's wounds while Thermite and Thatcher cover me, and Sledge runs with Castle on his back to the extraction point, the Terrorist were getting closer and closer and we were running out of ammo, more and more blood spews from Montagne's wounds and Blackbeard screams over the radio

"Blitz we are dying here! Where are y- oh shit!"

Boom!

Another explosion is heard over to Blackbeard's position and he returns onto the coms

"I think-is he, Blitz, I think Mutes dead… he okay he's okay just wounded, where are you?" Blackbeard says over the coms

"we are overwhelmed by terrorist, Montagne's hurt!"

"Backups on the way!" Blackbeard says

"Don't…" Montagne says, "Leave I will cover you…"

"No! I lost Julien and Marius I'm not losing you too! Too many people keep dying!" I say to him trying to pull him away from the fight but failing

"Elias my time is up… go!" he says again

"Elias I'm out of ammo!" Thatcher yells to me

Montagne stands up his shield in one arm and his gun in the other,

"I maybe weak… and today might be my last day alive…but at least I will take some of you bastards with me!" he yells

"Go! I will cover you!" he yells again

I run away with Thermite, and Thatcher I look back at my friend Gilles "Montagne" Torre decimating every terrorist in his way

"Thank you!" I yell at him

"You can thank me by getting out of here!" he yells back putting a bullet in another Terrorists skull

I nod and run every soldier, operator, technician, engineer, everyone gets loaded in APC's and Helicopters, Thermite, Thatcher, Castle, and Sledge load into another APC, I run to the one I saw Monika go in and I spoke into the coms,

"All units you have authorization to get us the hell out of here!"

With that all the vehicles loaded with personal drive away from our Headquarters which is now a Terrorist stronghold but before I lose complete sight of the stronghold I see Montagne still kicking, he shoots two terrorist and stabs one he looks at the APC's that are leaving and smile, he turns back to the Terrorist and shoots more, and he extends to absorb more bullets and unextends to shoot some more, he ran out of ammo and threw his gun to the ground and backs up, he gets shot in his other leg and kneels down in pain he then gets shot in his chest and falls to the ground and looks at the terrorist aiming at him and that's when I lose sight of him but I hear one last shot before completely losing sight of him

Bang!

I close my eyes and silently cry, Monika come's to me and hugs me, I hug her back and cry

That's another man down.

Dominic POV

I move into the house blood dripping from my body

"Meghan…" I say

I go into the living room to find her on the ground

"Meghan!" I shout

I move to the ground to check her pulse, she is still breathing good, I carry her to the couch even though it hurts like hell too and set her down, in her hand I spot a tape recorder I hit the play button and I hear Vincent's voice

"Dominic you have 30 seconds to cure your girlfriend otherwise she's dead, or are you going to fuck up again?"


	7. Origins

Chapter 7: Origins

Elias POV

In these dark times, I think back to when I wasn't GSG9 Operator Blitz, just Elias Kotz, I was living in the slums of Berlin, my father beat me, and my Mother neglected me, I had no one, I used to sit in my room all day crying, I used too to be that one silent kid in the back of the classroom, I used to be that kid at school that no one likes, I had nothing, nobody.

But that all changed.

I remember sitting in a court room waiting for the judge to choose the defendants fate it was either 5 years in jail or all charges will be dropped, my best friend's lawyer was convincing the judge that he was innocent, while the people that were trying to convince the judge that he wasn't innocent were yelling "Objection!" I waited and hoped then I finally heard the words I was looking for

"The defendant is Not Guilty, case closed"

Dominic POV

The judge walked off the stand and everyone in the courtroom left, Vincent and I walked out of the deserted courtroom and talked outside

"Dom this is the 3rd time! How many Lawyers am I going to have to pay to make sure you don't go to jail?!" Vincent says annoyed

"Oh relax" I said not fazed at all "It won't happen again"

"You said that the last time, and the first time! I can't keep bailing you out Dom!" Vincent said

"Fine" I began "next time don't come with a lawyer" I say coldly

Vincent sighs and says, "I'm sorry Dom it's just this is costing a lot and I can't keep getting lawyers and bailing you out you need to be more careful"

"I understand, and I'm sorry it won't happen again" I reply with an apologetic tone

Vincent chuckles and walks away

"Say that to the ten thousand dollars I paid to your lawyer see ya Dominic"

I smile as he walks away, I turn around to see Elias

"Glad you won Dom, I was scared for a second" he said to me

"Same here, if it wasn't for Vincent, I think we would get opposite results" I replied

Elias's father walks up behind us, I didn't give him a happy look Elias tells me stories about how lonely he is because his bitchy mother ignores him and his father beats him, hard, he came over and Elias noticed this and mouthed the words "Help Me" Elias's father then came over and began speaking to us

"Hey there kids, Dominic you okay? Your face is saying something different" Elias's father says to me

"I think something is my eye sir" I say pretending to rub my eye

"You should put water on that and Elias it's time to go" Elias's father says

Elias looks terrified and gulps, I can see that he doesn't want to go home with his abusive father.

", if it's okay with you, Elias and I wanted to hang out today" I say quickly

"Oh, that's alright, then what are you waiting for get into the car" Elias's father says gesturing towards his car

"Actually, my older brother Cedrick was going to take us" I say protesting

"Okay I can at least pick you up after" Elias father says insisting more

"No, no my brother will bring us back" I said once more

Elias's Father looks at me with a death stare and I stare at him back, we do this for 2 minutes then he blinks and smiles

"ok I will see you back at the house Elias" Elias's father says and walks away

Elias and I step into Cedrick's car and we drove off, even though Cedrick didn't question why Elias was coming with us.

"Hey Cedrick, can you bring us to the beach?" I ask

"Sure" Cedrick says and drives to our destination

Elias and I step out, I signaled Elias to follow me and we made it too my favorite spot of the beach, we both lied down in the sand and enjoy the sun's rays that hit our skin

"This is my favorite spot Cedrick and I come here all the time its gets most of the sunlight, and it's wonderful here during sunsets plus it's a good place to just relax and clear your head" I say to Elias

We gaze off into the sunset the sky turns bright orange and the sun slowly moves downward.

"Hey Dominic" Elias says

"Yeah?" I say back

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Elias asked me

I was hesitant at first since it was quiet and Elias just comes out with the question but I then answer

"I want to be in the Bundespolizei (Polizel) Cedrick and I plan on joining after my 19th birthday" I reply

"And you?" I say back

"Well… I don't really yet," Elias said

"Don't worry bro" I reassure Elias "We have all the time in the world"

(Flashback ends, Back to present)

Dominic POV

"That's how I… ow… lived as a kid and a teenager"

Meghan cuddles with me on the couch as we were conversating, I managed to cure her with a syringe I found in the bathroom with a note that said "don't fuck up again" which I assumed was Vincent,

"I already told you why this" I say pointing towards at my bandages "is happening so"

"Oh, wow Dominic I had no idea" Meghan says

"Yeah it's alright" I say back to her

"Dominic, how did you even get out of HQ alive?" she asked me

"Someone on the inside helped me out, Vincent sent the White Masks best squad to get me out, and we escaped via helicopter" I reply to her

"So what now?" Meghan asks

"Well we need to wait for Vincent, I fucked up that last job so I'm not in the clear yet" I reply

(White House, presidential conference room, 6PM, 25 hours after the raid)

Elias POV

"is it true sir? Did the white masks manage to destroy Rainbow six HQ?"

"is it true what the president says? Is Team Rainbow going to be deactivated once more?"

Press were swarming us as we moved towards the white house entrance, all we heard and saw were flashing colors of white, clicking of cameras, and security pushing the paparazzi away from us, right when we reached the entrance this photographer was getting in my face and taking pictures of me which was quite irritating but I lost it after he said what he said

"This is guy Six gave authorization to control operations?"

I draw my attention back to him and started at him,

"Yeah is there a problem?"

"Yes, because, a shield barrier is controlling every single elite soldier around the world and is failing miserably because three of those operators are dea- "

I punched the guy as hard as I could he was about to put blood on my hands for what, because I somehow killed Jager, Montagne, and Rook! That's not my fault, I was doing everything I could to prevent it!

"Control that Motherfucker" I say to the guy angrily, I take the camera of the guy and said to him

"For the road take this"

I slam the camera into the ground and stomp on it rapidly until Thatcher and IQ came over and pulled me away even though I wanted to torture the guy more, he looked towards his broken camera and looked angrily towards me

"Dude what the hell?!"

I break free from Thatcher and IQ's grip and kick the guy in the stomach, he falls back to the ground.

"By the way If you were anyone of those operators I'd kill you myself "I threatened

Thatcher pulls me away and I watch as the guy gets up and picks up his destroyed camera

"Jesus Christ Elias, we are already might face deactivation! Control yourself lad whatever you do here represents Rainbow and Six!" Thatcher says yelling

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry the guy got into my head, I'm going to try to control myself now"

Thatcher put his hand on my shoulder and said

"You're thinking about him aren't you mate"

I looked down

"He was my best friend ever since we were kids now he just betrays me… and I have to kill him…and he will die…I promise you that" I say seriously

"Alright mate I'm going to go make sure security keeps the paparazzi out, you should get ready to speak with the president." Thatcher says to me and walks away

I stand in the same spot I was a few minutes ago, figuring out what I was going to say to the president, Monika came up to me and I smiled at the sight of her and we held hands

"Hey Elias, it's been awhile since we last spoke" She begins

"Yes, definitely" I replied

"Elias what is going on with you? You are angrier than ever, you care about killing Dominic so much, and I've seen the interrogation and-

"Hey, hey shh" I say interrupting her

"I'm sorry if I have been showing more aggression than usual it's just that" Monika stayed quiet and listened "Dominic is my best friend, Julien, Marius, and Gilles were all close friends and Dominic took them away from me, he's one of my best friends, he was there for me all the time and I'm afraid your next.

Monika stayed quiet and took in the words that came out of my mouth, she then pulled me in for a kiss and I deepened it, we stopped to breathe

"Let's go back in time for a minute"

(Flashback, Kotz home, 15 minutes after the visit to the beach with Dominic, 7:30PM)

Elias POV

I was sitting in my usual corner staring at the beautiful stars and just enjoying the sights, until my father came into my room, the door opened and he looked at me with a smile which is strange

"Elias get over here" he ordered

I did as he instructed and he put his arms behind his back

"Hit me" he said

"But father- "

"DO IT!"

I hit him lightly in the stomach and he grabbed me and threw me across the room and I hit the wall.

"YOU WILL NOT TEST ME!" he yelled at me

"YOU WILL NOT SEE DOMINIC NO LONGER!"

"But father- "

"NO!"

He turns around and slams the door behind me I turn to my corner and cried silently, I got up and packed a bag full of my clothes I turn back to my window and I see a familiar face.

"Dominic" I say

"Hey bro what are you doing?" he asks me

"Dominic, I can't deal with it anymore I'm running away" I reply to him climbing out of the window

"Hey, wait at least take this"

Dominic hands me a bag inside it was food from my favorite place, I look back up to Dominic and hug him

"Alright, ok, that's enough" Dominic said

"Thanks bro" I say to him

"Good luck bro" he says back as he disappears into the darkness of the night

(Flashback end, Back to Present)

"I found a boarding home, and that's where I learned about law enforcement and well here I am" I finished

"Oh my god Elias, I'm so sorry" Monika said hugging me

"It's alright, I pulled through, Dominic is a huge part of my life, I'm having a hard time just being okay with killing my best friend"

Monika looked down,

"Then I met you" I said smiling lifting her chin up "The woman of my dreams"

She smiles, and I pull her in for a kiss but then Jordan "Thermite" Trace interrupted us

"Presidents ready for us Elias" he said

I look at Monika

"Ready?" I say to her

She nods and we move into the conference room where the president, the general of the US army, and the general of Britain special forces were sitting at one table, everyone else stood alongside the wall and saluted

"Mr. President" I said saluting "Chief and General"

"Kotz is it? The president says "Elias Kotz GSG9 operator, operator of team rainbow"

"Yes, sir that's me" I say

"How is your HQ Kotz?" the president says

"Rainbow 6 HQ was captured by White mask 25 hours ago sir" I say to the president

"Are you sure captured Kotz?" the American general says

A flat screen tv slowly moved down as the American general shows footage of army and SAS soldiers

"Last night I sent a strike squad to weaken the white mask defenses so when we assault Rainbow HQ it will be easier, instead we got this"

Everyone in the room stayed silent and watched the video

"This is Raven squad 1 we have linked up with SAS battalion alpha and Raven squad 2 we are now moving in on Rainbow Six HQ over"

"Rodger that we are reading ten plus heat signatures near your location"

"Copy permission to engage"

"Granted"

Soldiers fired onto Rainbow HQ killing multiple White mask Terrorists they moved in on a wall and a soldier placed a breaching charge on it sadly a Terrorist on the other side of the wall heard this charge being placed and blew up the wall killing the soldier close to it another soldier that didn't notice the explosion was shot in the head by the same Terrorist, the soldier recording the battle killed the Terrorist that killed the two soldiers, he signaled some men to follow him through the breach, when they made it to the 2nd floor which is the main floor they stopped to plan,

"Okay you three you get the third and fourth floor, you four secure the 1st floor and basement, the rest of you with me and secure this floor. Everybody left to secure their objectives the team on the second floor moved in the first room to secure, they placed a breaching charge on the door one of them threw a flashbang threw the door and the door blew open, The Terrorist were flashed so we killed as many as fast as we could 4 terrorist were still alive and regained their vision, a friendly soldier ran into the room thinking the terrorist were flashed but instead was filled with holes every in his body from a barrage of bullets, the soldier recording the battle killed one enemy in the room and his team killed the rest they secured the 2nd floor since most of the terrorist were in one room plus all of the terrorist guarding that floor were in one room,

"SAS Battalion what's the situation out there?"

"Medium casualties but we are holding, what about you guys?"

"2nd floor is secure Raven squad 2 is still securing upstairs and SAS battalion soldiers are still downstairs.

"Copy oh shit- Suicide Bomber!"

Boom!

"SAS Battalion what your status?!"

"These bastards are getting frisky more are incoming heavy casualties but we are still holding"

"This is Raven squad 2 upstairs is secure over"

"Roger that have you heard from SAS-

"BOMB RUN, RUN, !"

All the soldiers in the building ran but it was too late the building was collapsing and soldiers were getting killed by falling debris

"Mission Abort, Mission Abort! Heavy casualties! Rainbow Six HQ is lost!"

"Roger that extract"

The video went static and the soldier recording was on the ground bleeding, he was looking at Rainbow HQ it was burning and broken down, he was also looking at terrorists killing soldiers fighting them off or that are already injured, the soldier was being dragged into an APC and his wound were being treated two soldiers were guarding the APC door, one came in then the APC started to move the other soldier that was guarding the APC door was running one soldier tried to help him but a suicide bomber tackled the running soldier blowing him up into pieces of human meat, the APC door closed and someone tended to the soldier's wounds and the video ended everyone in the room stayed silent and the American general started speaking

"36 soldiers, and 3 APC's were sent to weaken the White masks defenses, only 4 made it back alive, and 1 was injured, and we only got 1 APC back plus Rainbow six HQ is now just a sinkhole, the 32 soldiers that were KIA included American and SAS veterans and Lieutenant's.

"Anything you want to say Kotz?" the American president says

"I'm sorry for the 32 men that were killed in action" I said

The room was silent I was completely silent

"Now what I am about to say will not please you but it will happen if something doesn't go right" the president began "Rainbow Six will be in imminent deactivation and White mask threat will be the US Army and SAS Special forces fight.

I was speechless, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Rainbow will be in imminent deactivation.

"I suggest if you wish this to be Rainbow's fight you must take action" the President said

"Of course, sir"


End file.
